Shades of Gray
by A. Lynne
Summary: With a curt, 'I'll be back', Reid left Tyler at Nicky's and never returned. And now Tyler was really beginning to worry.
1. One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone in this story, except for the people/places/things you don't recognize.

**Warnings:** Mild violence and language

**Author's Note:** If you have any constructive criticisms or suggestions, please let me know, especially if it's about the character's personalities, as I'm not sure that I have them down to a point yet.

If you would like to see this story head in a different direction, let me know as well - I might consider it!

(If you haven't noticed by the time you get to the end of this chapter, it does jump around in time a bit... however, later chapters probably won't do this)

So, **enjoy **and **please review**!

* * *

**1:56am**

"Caleb, I'm telling you – I think there's something wrong," Tyler's frustrated voice told Caleb for the third time. It had been too long. It had been too long since Reid had left Nicky's and had not returned. Seemingly hours ago, he and Reid had been playing another game of pool with Aaron and Ryan –_ winning of course _– when Nicky had come over and given Reid a note. Reid told him he'd be right back (a grave look on his face, Tyler remembered, because that was atypical of him), went out the back door, and now hours later, Tyler stood in front of Caleb – nervous and concerned.

"You know," Caleb said, rolling his eyes, "it's not unusual for Reid to go running after a pretty girl," He dropped the ball back into the foosball table, waiting for Pogue to start playing again.

"I don't know, Caleb," Pogue said, dropping his hands from the table's handles, "he's not anywhere in here."

"And I still have the keys to my car," Tyler interjected, wiggling them in front of Caleb's face.

Caleb sighed, brushing the keys away, "I'm not his mother."

Tyler crossed his arms in front of his chest, "But you're his friend."

Pogue mimicked Tyler, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Yeah."

Caleb groaned, mocking a shove against Tyler, "Where'd you say he went off to, again?"

**Earlier that night – 11:59pm**

Reid smirked, eyes black as night as he watched Aaron shoot at, and miss, the 10 ball.

"Damnit, Aaron! That's the fifth time this night!" Ryan was furious and pounded his fist into the table. Tyler could understand why he was irritated: they each had bet $100 on a game that was quickly turning in favor of Reid and him.

Tyler laughed looking at Reid, just in time to see his eyes flash back to his normal blues.

"I swear, it's this damned stick!" Aaron irately inspected it, growling and said, "See? It's curved!"

Reid smirked even more.

"Garwin?"

Reid turned around and saw the bartender, Nicky, standing there, "Yeah, Nicky?"

"This is for you," Nicky handed him a folded note, and said before walking away, "they said to open it now."

"Ooh!" Reid crowed, smiling with mischief eyes, "looks like I'll be busy tonight, boys!"

"Yeah, that guy over there has been staring at your flabby ass all night. He could tell you were gay the moment he laid eyes on you," Aaron sneered, high-fiving Ryan who was laughing hysterically.

Reid, nonchalantly, gave him the finger and opened the note simultaneously. His face paled immediately, however, and the smile was ripped off his face as he read and reread the short sentence. Quickly, he checked over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen what he had, and knowing that no one had, he said curtly to Tyler, "I'll be back," and walked out the back door.

**2:04am**

The cold winter wind whipped through their hair and Caleb shivered, "See? There's no one out here. I say we just go back in the bar and wait for him to come back."

"Caleb, we can't just forget about him. Maybe we should as if anyone has seen him around." Pogue said, rubbing his arms in an attempt to regain some warmth.

"Pogue, he's done this countless times. And every time he comes back at 5 in the morning with a lousy grin and a hangover."

"It's different this time. You should have seen his face. It was like he just found out that his mom was dead," Tyler said looking down, but upon seeing something, cocked his head, "What's this?" He slowly reached down and picked up a forgotton syringe, reminants of thick, brown liquid still in the tip.

"It's called a druggies best friend, Tyler. Now come on, let's get back inside." Caleb was irritated. This was all too common of Reid: running off into the sunset and not returning until morning, completely forgetting of his friends who waited hours to give him rides home. He understood where Tyler was coming from, but still - this time was no different than the others.

"Oh shit, guys."

Caleb and Tyler turned to Pogue, who had turned ashen with surprise. His eyes drifted up from a small piece of crumpled paper, wet from sitting on the puddled ground.

"What?" Caleb's brow creased with confusion and slowly he really was beginning to think something bad had happened, "_What?_"

"_Garwin,_" Pogue read from the paper, "_meet me out back or your friends are dead."_

**12:07am**

As soon as Reid had walked the few feet from the closing door and to the pavement, pain erupted in the small of his back as he was kneed and pushed roughly to the ground. And even before he could react, a gloved hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, and then jamming something into his neck. He felt the pressure of liquid being forced in, and only then did he start to register what was happening. He cried out, eyes flashing black, and tried to toss the man off him.

"Uh, uh, uh, Mr. Garwin. No struggling," The man whispered into his ear.

Reid couldn't concentrate and he suddenly felt weary. The concept of him being attacked started to fade away, and his brain just wouldn't work - _and why couldn't he use his powers?_

Quietly, like a lullaby, he let the man whisper him into unconsciousness.


	2. Two

_"Uh, uh, uh, Mr. Garwin. No struggling," The man whispered into his ear._

_Reid couldn't concentrate and he started to feel weary. The concept of him being attacked started to fade away, and he forgot how to use his powers._

_Quietly, like a lullaby, he let the man whisper him into unconsciousness._

* * *

As soon as Reid woke, he noticed coldness. His senses told him he was alone (although he couldn't be _too_ sure of that) and as he opened his eyes he was blinded by a fluorescent light that shone down on him as if he were being interrogated by the FBI. He began to move his hand to block the light, but he couldn't move it, and the sound of clinking met his ears. Reid tugged his hand, felt a cold metal clasped around his wrist, and began to struggle whole-heartedly with his body. He was chained down competely, though, and with a grunt of surprise, he looked at his chest and discovered he was naked (as he tossed, he felt a chilled table beneath he back and legs), except for his boxers.

But then he laughed because once the haze of unconsciousness and bewilderment left his mind, he knew his powers would be able to free him of the shackles. Concentrating, he readied up the power to set himself free and then –

Pain.

So much fucking _pain_ that he found himself screaming as if his brain was being ripped in two and his eyes torn out and he couldn't stop screaming because – _God, where was it coming from?_

And then he felt hands touching his neck, hands so cold that, in the midst of the pain, felt no comfort them and felt the need to flinch away, but suddenly the pain was gone.

At least most of it.

Reid felt beyond humiliated as uncontrollable tears of pain expressed the nightmare of a hangover-times-a-thousand that had just taken over. His body shivered from the shock, and his closed in eyes in an attempt to regain his composure.

"_Fuck_," He cried out softly, trying to say it as nonchalantly and manly as he could – _because he was _manly_, damnit!_ – for the moans and screams had degraded himself beyond mortification.

Slowly, Reid opened his eyes and turned his head as much as he could (another chain held his forehead in place) and saw a man dressed in a lab coat, snapping on a pair of yellow plastic gloves. Noticing Reid was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, the man walked over and placed his hands on the teen's neck, inspecting something that only he could see. But then Reid felt that something around his neck – a chain, _a collar_. _Like a dog_, he cringed to himself.

"Good," The man said and turned to look Reid in the eye, saying indifferently, "You're probably wondering why you have a collar around your neck."

Reid cleared his scratchy throat before speaking, "No, I'm wondering why I'm here in the first place."

The man didn't look away or blink or look at all piteous, "Master has not allowed me to answer any of your questions," he said, "However he is allowing me to tell you this: the band around your neck is not to be touched other than myself or Master. Therefore we have restrained you to keep your…temptation away."

Reid glared at him hard, the only thing he could do, and although he didn't show it, he felt weak and powerless. The man continued, "From the base of the collar, a needle extends into the back of your neck and up into your cerebrum. Every time you attempt to use your powers, a shock wave will be sent into your body, preventing you from doing so. From now on, this is your home. I have been instructed to treat you with my..._solution_ everytime you disobey Master. So I suggest you treat him with the greatest of respect." The man turned away, fishing for something on a tray which was next to the table he rested on.

Reid breathed hard, nostrils flaring with anger as he tried to keep whatever was building up inside of him under control.

"Ah!" A different, familiar voice filled his conscience and Reid was pulled from his thoughts, "I see you've debriefed our friend."

Reid's eyes laid upon the man, then closed them, feeling a crushing dread fill his body. Chase stepped forward, patting Reid on the forehead.

"How are you doing, Reid? Long time, no see," Chase chuckled, brushing Reid's hair off of his forehead.

Reid flinched away from him and glowered, "_Bastard_,"

"Now, now, my Reid. Let's not get feisty. Remember, I control the game now," Chase turned from him and looked at the man in the lab coat, "Deatine, you can leave now."

Deatine made a small bow, murmured, "Yes, Master," and hurried out the door.

"Why am I here?" Reid's question made Chase turn back to him. Chase looked down at him, smiling callously.

"Let's just say Caleb has a little something of mine that I wish to have, and now, I have a little something of his that I'm sure he'd like to have back."

"Caleb won't fall for your tricks."

"Does this look like a trick to you, Reid?" Chase gestured towards his chained body and his face turned serious, "If I don't get what I want, he's going to find you, Tyler and Pogue hanging on a cross – _dead_."

Chase turned and walked to the door, but paused and looked back, "And that's not just a threat."

* * *


	3. Three

Oh wow…it's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize _greatly_ – but in a meek excuse for my lateness, I've had an extremely bad case of writer's black and on top of that, have been swamped with family, boyfriend and homework troubles. But hopefully those problems will soon disappear and I can get back in the habit of updating again. I appreciate all of your patience and reviews! This chapter would have probably been posted much later if it hadn't been for them.

I hope you enjoy this chapter (and _any _suggestions will be **extremely** helpful, as I don't really have a solid plan for this story yet…)

--

"It's called sodium thiopental. It has a very distinct molecular build, so it's very easily recognizable. It puts you unconscious within seconds, and can keep you that way for hours depending on the dosage. I'm surprised to see that this person had this large of a dosage, though."

Tyler wrung his hands together, clearly nervous and upset, "What do you mean?"

Caleb continued pacing as the gray-haired Head of the Science Department, Professor R. R. Martin, spoke. It had been only hours after Reid's disappearance. They all were left clueless and worried, and each of them was left with only one option – to find out what was in the syringe, and from there, try to piece together the whereabouts of their friend.

"Oh, well, in 38 states this barbiturate is used as a lethal injection. And just looking at how large this syringe is, I wouldn't be surprised if the person who was on the wrong side of this needle is dead!"

Caleb sighed deeply and forced a smile, "Well, thank you, Professor. You've helped us out a lot."

Professor Martin clapped his hands together, a cheery grin planted on his face, "Oh, no problem! Say, is this for a science project? If it is, I would be glad to get in contact with some of my colleagues who would be more than willing to help you out with more information!"

"Thank you, Professor," Pogue said as he brushed his hand through his hair, "But we have just about everything we need for this project."

"Yeah," Tyler added, following in suit as his friends walked slowly to the door, "Thank you anyway, Professor."

-

If the circumstances of the previous night had not occurred, Caleb would have thought it to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and a cool wind pushed through the heated air, making the temperature almost perfect.

But it _wasn't_ a beautiful day, Caleb told himself. Shoving his balled hands into his pockets, he fought the urge to just throw something. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea if Reid was just pulling another stupid prank, or if something was _really_ wrong, like Tyler kept insisting.

Tyler's troubled voice suddenly broke his thoughts, "Do you think it was Aaron? Maybe they got in a fight and he knocked Reid out or something."

Pogue shook his head and sighed, "It couldn't have been. Aaron was at the pool table with Ryan that whole night."

"And Reid went out along. I watched him," Caleb said, "You know, we're probably just overreacting about this whole situation. I mean…that needle we found could have been anyone's…and the note – " Caleb was suddenly cut off by Tyler, who waved at him to be quiet as he answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Tyler."

He knew that voice. A pang hit his stomach and his chest tightened. He clenched the phone with his fingers, nearly breaking it. Then the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, and all his pent up anxiety came crashing through when he all but screamed,

"Reid, where the _fuck_ are you?"

Caleb and Pogue's heads both snapped towards him.

"T-Tyler," Reid said, his voice trembling.

"Where are you, Reid?" He said more calmly, "Are you hurt? We'll...we'll come pick you up."

"Tyler," Reid repeated, his voice now sounded urgent and upset, "P-ple…please…P-Put…put Caleb…on."

"Reid…"

"No…pl-please."

Reid _never_ begged. Never. Something was _wrong_.

Tyler handed the phone over to Caleb with shaky hands, "Something's wrong…he needs to talk to you."

Immediately, Caleb snatched the phone from him and placed it to his ear, "Reid, where are you? What's going on?"

"C-Caleb…I-I need the…B-Book of D-Damnation."

"What? Reid, what are you talking about? Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"I-I need the B-Book of D-Damnation…p-please. I n-need it."

"Why do you need it, Reid?"

A short, raw scream tore through Reid's throat, and Caleb jumped with shock and alarm.

"You hear that, Danvers?" A new voice. It was one Caleb recognized all too well, "That's not even close to what I'm going to do to him if you don't give me back what's mine."

Caleb was fuming with rage, "Chase, I'll fucking _kill_ you if you touch Reid again!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to keep that promise?"

Caleb could hear Reid moaning with pain in the background. Shaking with fury, he was suddenly oblivious to his surroundings and friends.

Caleb took in a shaky breath, "Put Reid on. I need to talk to him."

Reid screamed again in the background and Chase chuckled over the noise, "What's that, Danvers? I can't hear you."

"God damnit, put Reid on!"

Chase suddenly turned serious, "Bring me the Book of Damnation. Midnight tonight. In the park, on the edge of the forest."

And then with a quiet click, Caleb was torn away from the only means of getting his best friend – his _brother_ – back.

-

**Please review!**


	4. Four

**3:30am**

The night was dark, starless and wet. Gusts of rain whipped the trees effortlessly in the empty park that they all stood in. Tyler clenched and unclenched his sweaty hands as he tried to get his wits together, humming a soft song under his breath to calm himself.

There was no sign of Chase. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all waited with unease. The eldest of the group gripped the _Book of Damnation_ in his hands, while keeping his senses sharp. Caleb knew that if anything happened to Pogue or Tyler, he could only blame himself - and he would _not_ let that happen.

"How much longer should we wait?" Tyler's uncertain voice cut through the now dead air.

Caleb lifted his shoulders, staring into the open fields, "As long as we need to."

Pogue started rubbing his hands together in an attempt to regain some warmth, "I don't know, Caleb... maybe - "

"Caleb?"

Caleb's head snapped in the direction of the voice, feeling chills creep through him once he recognized the figure. Reid stood slumped against a large oak tree, looking extremely fatigued and out of breath. He was soaking wet; hair plastered against his forehead and cheekbones, and his clothing dripping with water.

"_Reid_!" They all took a rushed step towards him, but the blonde's eyes suddenly widened - almost falling over as he reeled backwards.

"Don't," He said, his eyes wide and wild. He grasped at another tree, legs threatening to collapse on his own. It was only then that they all noticed a band of thick metal wrapped around his neck. Tyler's eyes creased with worry.

"Reid…" As perplexed as Caleb was with the situation, he knew that he had to keep the younger boy talking as he tried to think of a plan out of the park. Maybe there was a chance he could get Reid out without notice. But, in the back of his mind, he _knew_ Chase lurked somewhere in the distance, and it was only a matter of time before he appeared, "Talk to me, buddy. What's going on?"

"G-Get Tyler o-out of here." Reid said with urgency, holding the tree tighter when his body seemed to suddenly lose energy.

Caleb looked towards Tyler, who raised his shoulders with confusion.

"Why does Tyler need to leave, Reid?" Caleb asked, as he slowly approached the blonde.

Reid's eyes flashed from Caleb to Tyler, then began wildly searching the area around them.

"Reid, look at me, buddy," It took a moment, but Reid's eyes slowly met Caleb's, "Why does Tyler need to leave?"

"H-he's here."

"Who's here?" Tyler asked, stepping forward.

"H-he's here." Reid repeated, looking everywhere except their faces.

"Is it Chase?" Caleb said, "Is Chase here?"

Reid jerkily nodded, "P-please…get Tyler out of here."

Caleb felt a sudden anxiety build in his chest, "Does Chase want him?"

"_G-go_." Reid cried out, looking directly at Tyler. Tyler took in a sharp intake of breath, finally taking in the appearance of his best friend. For the first time, his blue eyes were weak and pleading. His body sagged with surrender. He looked so…_broken_.

"Pogue," Caleb said sternly, "Get Tyler out of here."

"_No_!" Tyler yelled. Immediately, he turned back to Reid, "I'm not leaving without you, Reid. We'll get you out of here."

"J-just g-give me the book…b-before he comes."

"We can get you out of here," Tyler repeated, "Just come with us."

"I c-can't. J-just go…" He was losing energy fast, and in order to keep standing he slumped completely against a tree.

"Reid…"

Without warning, Reid jerked upwards, his face, screwed up in pain, pointed towards the sky. He was struggling against something whole-heartedly, breath coming in short, sharp gasps, and his friends seemed to seize up with surprise and fear. Then, with a small gasp, he dropped to the muddy ground, completely unconscious.

"Reid!" With pounding hearts, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue regained their senses, and all launched towards him. But suddenly, without warning and with incredible speed, they were pushed back by a darkened figure.

"_Chase!_" Caleb snarled, his hands clenching at his sides. The fifth member of the covenant stood smirking, his eyes black as night. He took a menacing step forward,

"Uh, uh, uh, boys. I wouldn't get near him if I was you."

"_What did you do to him?_" Tyler near-bellowed.

"Ah, that?" Chase laughed, "Well, you see, it's simple, really. I just inject some serum into his _collar_ and I can get him to do _anything _I'd like him to. I can make him so _weak_ that his knees tremble, I can cause him to hallucinate the _worst_ of demons, I can make him _shriek_ with fear, _scream_ with pain…or, simply make him lose consciousness," He shuddered with pleasure as he kicked the still body below him, "It's beautiful, really."

"You bastard!" Tyler would have lunged at him if Pogue hadn't jumped and caught him around the arms.

Chase took a seemingly cleansing breath and his smile disappeared, "Now…onto _other_ matters... Where's my book?"

Caleb shoved the book into Pogue's now free hands, who took it protectively, "We're not giving you anything until you tell us why you need it."

"That is none of your concern!"

"It's my concern if it involves Reid!"

Chase suddenly stepped backwards, hauling Reid up by the metal collar, all the while keeping an uncanny calmness to him, "Give me the book or I'll kill him."

Tyler was shaking now, absolutely terrified for the sake of his friend, and he shouted, voice cracking, "Get away from him!"

Chase grinned, tightening his grip on Reid's throat, "Nice threat, baby boy. But why don't you just let the big boys have at it, okay?"

"Pogue, get Tyler out of here." Caleb said, grinding his teeth with anger.

"No - " Tyler began, but Chase cut him off.

"They're not going anywhere until I get the book!" Chase grabbed something out of his pocket with incredible speed and jammed it into the back of Reid's collar, "Now give me the damned book or he dies!"

Caleb's eyes flashed to black in warning, and was about to Use on Chase, when he started screaming.

"Don't Use, Caleb!" Chase was sounding almost frantic now, "I'll fucking kill him!" Then he lowered his voice, regaining his poise, "This stuff will slowly eat him alive once it's inside his body. And then the agonizing, burning pain sets in..." He started smiling, taking on a crazed look, "Once he wakes up, he'll be crying for you, pleading, _'Caleb! Pogue!…__**Tyler**__! Save me! It hurts!'_ … And his last thought will be that he died over _your_ _selfishness_. Do you really want that, Caleb? What about you, Pogue? _Tyler_?"

Tyler flinched, looking desperately from Chase to Caleb and back. His voice was choked when he pleaded, "Give it to him, Caleb…give him the book, _please_."

Caleb watched as Chases' thumb inched closer and closer to the plunger on the syringe.

"Pogue," Caleb said, holding out his hand, "Give me the book."

Slowly, Pogue handed it to him, glaring towards Chase the whole time.

Chase was still grinning when Caleb handed him the book. He looked at the cover, and seeing the authenticity, he said smugly,

"Thank you, boys."

And then he and Reid completely disappeared.


	5. Five

Ann Bishop, who is mentioned in this chapter, is a completely original character. However, her mother and father (Bridget and Edward Bishop) were real people during the Salem Witch Trials.

Reviewer Question: **GoblinJordy** - _is this a Tyler/Reid slash?_

As to answer your question: I did not intend for this story to be like so. I merely am trying to enhance the brotherly bond shared between the two. However, read it as you like. If you see this story as a slash, then read it like so! I won't stop you :)

And thank you to the rest of my reviewers! You all keep me writing :)

* * *

The moment he woke, Reid could only notice how much his senses were heightened. Against his wrists, thick chains gripped him tightly, holding his arms above his head. It painfully chaffed his skin, and his arm twitched suddenly from holding up the weight of his entire body. 

Nervously, he bit his lower lip, and he noted the taste of old, metallic blood. No doubt, he thought, from biting his tongue or lip earlier in the day in an attempt to keep from screaming.

Reid hated the position he had been put in.

Degraded beyond belief, he had been put in positions which he would never even wish upon his worst enemy. And now, here he was, in a place unfamiliar, nearly naked again (he could only feel his boxers against his skin) and hanging by his wrists. He shivered.

But then, with an unexpected jab, he could feel a needle suddenly stabbed into his neck, and a thick, burning liquid began traveling upwards towards his head. He knew what this meant.

And for nearly the first time in his life, he was terrified.

With an almost desperate sounding groan, Reid threw his head side to side in a weak attempt to halt the liquid from moving upwards. Pretty soon, he knew, the affects would grip his body, depending on which serum Chase had chosen.

This time, would he writhe in pain?

Scream with fright?

Posses a deep delirium which carried his mind for hours?

He had already gone through each of those situations between the hours that he had been trapped, and all he knew is that once he was under the influence of the drug, there was no escaping.

"Shh, shh, now." Deatine's soft voice came from behind him, "Just relax."

"Deatine…get me out of here." Reid hadn't given up on the servant. In the minutes that he had been conscious, the blonde had studied the man that . He was thin, extremely pale, with a balding spot atop his head. He moved with jerky movements, almost as if he was 20 years older than his outer appearance. But his eyes…once Reid had seen his eyes, he knew this man was not evil. They were clear blue, soft, almost affectionate. Reid could not give up on this man. Besides the slim chance of his brothers rescuing him, Deatine was his only hope left.

Reid felt the affects of the substance begin to attack. His body relaxed, the pain in his wrists began to dissipate, and he began to feel completely detached from reality…

High.

He knew immediately that this stuff was getting him high. But he didn't feel good. Not like the time when he first tried marijuana in his early teenage years (he remembered when he was slumped in an arm chair, grinning and laughing like a fool).

No.

This time…this time was different. He knew something was wrong.

* * *

"I can't believe he has the Book." 

Caleb held his head in his hands, massaging his temples in an attempt to rid himself of his headache. The three covenant members sat in Caleb's and Pogue's dorm room. The air was heavy inside; each person letting off a sense of defeat, desperation and anxiety.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Caleb." Tyler said from across the room, looking dejectedly downwards. He wrung his hands, nervously.

Caleb looked up, confused, "For what?"

"If I hadn't have told you to give the Book to Chase, this never would've happened."

Caleb shook his head, sighing inwardly, "No, Tyler. I should be the one who's sorry. Baby boy, if you hadn't have made that decision, Reid could be dead right now. Chase would've killed him on the spot."

"But he _could_ be dead right now." Tyler stood up and began pacing, "Who the hell knows what Chase is doing to him! Maybe I just prolonged his suffering." He made a small noise in the back of his throat, then closed his eyes tightly. With clear defeat, he slumped down the wall, and held his knees against his chest.

"We can't think like that, baby boy." Pogue said, making his presence known over on the bed. He sat up, looking at the youngest brother.

"Yeah, Ty. Let's just take it one step at a time."

Tyler looked up, looking helpless, "Well…what's the next step then?"

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other, and silence over took their conversation.

* * *

He felt a soft hand against his forehead. Blinking numbly, Reid slowly opened his eyes, and through a blurry haze spotted Deatine, who now stood over him. 

"You have a fever," the elder mumbled, taking away his hand.

Gradually, he started to realize the cold metal table underneath him, the familiar chains restraining his body from moving. Reid groaned, trying to focus his vision upon the thin man, but dizziness ensued his efforts, and the blonde was forced to close his eyes.

Reid did not understand his entrapment. Besides his ability to Use, he did not grasp the purpose he served in Chase's "game". And besides the few words spoken to him on the night of his capture and during the night at the park, Reid had not seen Chase at all.

However, he figured that was a good thing.

Deatine's cold hands suddenly pulled him to attention as he inspected the collar around his neck. "How are you feeling?"

Reid, despite being in an almost delirious state, was pulled back by the question. Nearly glaring, he responded (voice cracking),

"Are you actually curious or is this just another experiment?"

Deatine stared at him, hands pausing. The servant's answer was short and whispered, and Reid could - at least he _thought_ - detect some sort of emotion within,

"Curious."

* * *

"The Book of _what_?" 

"Craft." Caleb's thundering footsteps pounded down the old barn as he descended into the basement. Tyler and Pogue, both clearly confused and curious, rushed to keep up with the eldest.

They all had been sitting quietly, lost in their own thoughts that afternoon, when Caleb suddenly had bounded from his chair. Along with an unexpected amount of curses and phrases like "I should have known!", Caleb had managed to say, "Get in my car, we're leaving," before running out the door. While driving, Caleb remained in such a deep train of thought, that Tyler and Pogue were rendered into bewilderment, having now clue as to what was going on. Within 7 minutes (compared to the normal 15 minutes it would have taken them to get there, when one was complying to the speed limit), they had reached the old Putnam Barn.

"What do you need the Book for?" Pogue asked Caleb, who was now rushing through an old pile of books stacked on the floor.

"It lists…" Caleb paused as he looked at a title of a book, growled, then threw it on the floor, "It lists every place that has ever been of any significance or consequence to the witches of New England. See, Ann Bishop was the only daughter of Bridget and Edward Bishop. When she was only a child, accusations began to arise of her mother being a witch, so Ann was placed into hiding. Her mother was eventually hung in the Gallows, and many forgot about the daughter that Bridget had. Once learning about her mother's death, she made it her life duty to meet with all the witches of New England, one at a time, before her passing. Using her Power, she sensed the aura surrounding these witches, and wrote about their lives; where they lives, what their life was like, any significant events that happened, and how they felt about it. She was an incredibly powerful witch... So, I thinking that Chase would never choose a place unguarded without some sort of Magick. He wouldn't want to take the chance of a person accidentally ringing the wrong doorbell, or a policeman responding to the call of a noise complaint if Reid happened to, well, scream too loudly. Chase would choose a place _familiar_ to him or his past relatives. A place where he knew the surroundings, the people living beside him."

"So," Tyler paused, "You're saying Chase might be at a place that Ann wrote about?"

Pogue stared at Caleb, "And that we can find this place through this Book?"

Caleb looked up, holding a dusty, thick book, and grinning from ear to ear, "Chase is smart... But we are smarter."

* * *

**review?**


	6. Six

_"So," Tyler paused, "You're saying Chase might be at a place that Ann wrote about?"_

_Pogue stared at Caleb, "And that we can find this place through this Book?"_

_Caleb looked up, holding a dusty, thick book, and grinning from ear to ear, "Chase is smart... But we are smarter."_

* * *

"But Caleb, we don't know anything about Chase's bloodline." Tyler said, watching the eldest finger through the pages of the Book.

"We know enough." He responded, "We know Chase Collins isn't really a Collins. We know he was a descendent of Eamon and Goody Pope."

Caleb looked up at his brothers, smiling. He flipped the Book around, showing them a list of names; Tyler and Pogue stared at it intently.

"A list of the Family Lines. Look, before Eamon Pope married her, Goody still held the maiden name of Brown. Goody's parents were Mercy and Tarrant Brown."

Pogue's solemn face turned to him, "So you think this is it, Caleb?"

Caleb sighed, bringing the Book back into his lap, "It might be. But this is the only chance we have. And I'm taking it."

* * *

His breath was quickening, chest squeezing ever more tighter as each second passed by. Reid would have been struggling against the cool, metal table which held him firmly, but his strength was nearly depleted. 

"Easy, boy." Deatine's gruff voice drifted from above him, "One more shot."

The collar around his neck shifted as the servant adjusted the needle into his neck. Cold liquid began flowing through his veins.

Breath suddenly escaped him, and his lungs felt like ice.

He knew no more.

* * *

"_This text is told by Jonas Adams, a descendent of Thomas Adams, who personally knew the Browns._

_Mercy Flint married Tarrant Brown in 1628, and she became known as Mercy Brown_." Caleb read off the text, "_After the mysterious murder of Mercy and their 3 month old daughter Sara, Tarrant and their 8 year old son Julian inherited her wealth. They moved to Lynn, Massachusetts. Ten years later, Tarrant was found dead in his bedroom; Julian had gone missing. However, it was rumored that Julian fathered 2 sons (David, the oldest, and William), the youngest of which disappeared mysteriously and was never seen again_."

Tyler shook his head, "Well, does it name any other places?"

"It goes on about David, how he married, moved to Salem, and … wait."

"What?" Pogue was up in an instant, going immediately to Caleb's side.

_"David was known to be violent. During his fits of rage he would occastionally make 'sacrifices' of boys, often those of which had just turned 18 years. It was later read in his journals that it gave him an overwhelming feeling of 'power'." _Caleb looked up from the text, shaking his head, "He was a witch. He got boys to will him their power."

Pogue's brow creased as he pieced together the information, "Just like - "

"Chase." Tyler finished, and suddenly sucked in a breath, "..._Salem_. That's where Chase is."

Caleb shut the book, looking up to his brothers, "Get in my car."

* * *

Deatine's hands trembled as he placed down the last of the boy's four shots. Transfixed, he stood staring at the blonde's form which writhed unconsciously on the table in front of him. He winced slightly at the tinge of blue that the boy's lips were taking. 

Before the night was over, he would be dead.

* * *

**10 Years Previous**

_Deatine stood in front of his bedroom mirror, gazing at his own form as he straightened his pin-striped tie. He turned, satisfied with his appearance, and grabbed the suitcase on the mattress. It was time._

_"Papa!" A small boy came running through the door, pausing when he saw the attire his father was wearing, "Papa, where you goin'?"_

_With a soft smile, Deatine picked up the child, and held him against his chest, "I'm going away for awhile."_

_The boy pulled back and stared at him, a small pout on his face, "A long time?"_

_Grimly, he nodded, "Yes. But don't worry; we will meet again." He kissed the child's forehead, watching the blue eyes close with sadness, "You will be great, my son."_

_-_

_A tall, crumbling-brick building loomed before him, and he entered without hesitation. Deatine knew this was his destination – the man he had spoke to earlier had given him all the directions needed._

_He approached the front desk casually, looking at the stout man behind it, "I am here to meet someone."_

_The man took out a piece of paper and nodded, "And his name, please?"_

_"Raleigh Pope."_

_"And will you be staying here as well?" The man asked._

_"Yes."_

_"How long?"_

_"Indefinitely."_

_The man pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to him, "Just sign here, please. And, sir, would you like to pay for your room now or later?"_

_"Later." Deatine pushed the paper back to the man, "Now where is Mr. Pope?"_

_"Mr. Pope said he would be waiting for you in the café. He said his nephew Chase will also be present for you to meet him. Now, I have your key right here – your room is up the stairs and to the right. Number 302."_

_"Thank you." Deatine watched impatiently while the man twirled the key between his fingers, looking down at his signature._

_"Joseph Deatine G. Hmm – I must know that name from somewhere. You aren't related to Ellen Galley, are you?"_

_"No."_

_"Joseph G. Oh! I know where I've met you – teacher conferences, right? Your son does go to Bates Elementary? My daughter talks about him all the time. Ger…Gar…Garwin! Yes, Reid Garwin, is it? What a splendid boy…"_

_Deatine took the key from the man and turned away, leaving. "Yes. He is."_

* * *


	7. Seven

Reid was dreaming. Or, at least he thought he was.

In the darkness, he loomed restlessly. He had no idea where he was – nor, at this point, did he want to – but this type of darkness had some sort of vague familiarity in it. And because of this, he could tell this dream was like no other. In a sense, it truly seemed like reality. He could feel his head moving as his eyes gazed, trying to adjust to the darkness. He could feel his hands groping for any object within reach. Heck, he could even feel his full bladder begin to tell him it was about time to go.

No, he decided at last, this could _definitely_ not be a dream.

So where the hell was he?

Something light suddenly brushed against his wrist, and he jumped with surprise. Scrambling backwards, he called out, "W-Who's there!"

"Shh…" The enchanting voice was so close to his ear that Reid once again jumped, and ran back to his original place.

Gathering his bearings, Reid made his voice, this time, sound more confident. "Who's there?"

"My child, who else do you think?"

Reid stared. He stared so hard into the darkness, that he felt himself going cross-eyed. He knew that voice. And _knowing_ that he was actually hearing that voice only meant one thing.

Her voice was close to his ear once more. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, dear."

"…Grandma?"

The lady laughed.

Yep, he must be in Hell.

--

Tyler eyed the huge abandoned building as the car pulled up next to the sidewalk. Without a moment's hesitation, he, Pogue, and Caleb jumped out of the car, taking only a second to pause and look at the old and gated entrance. They ran in.

Besides the look of the crumbling brick outside, it was easy to tell the place was deserted. It was dark, dust filled their nostrils, and the sound of rats nails scuttled across the wooden floor.

"Caleb, you think this is really it?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where should we start looking?" Pogue eyed the hall in front of him and the stairwell to the right.

"We're going to have to split up. Tyler, you go with Pogue and check the first floor and the basement. I'll check the second and third – "

"Wait, Caleb," Tyler interrupted hastily, "I can go by myself. We'll be able to get more done if I – "

"No, Ty."

"But Caleb – "

"Tyler, no."

Tyler forced out a laugh, even without seeing humor in the situation. He could feel Pogue's gaze on him. "Why not?"

"Did you see the way Reid reacted to you being around Chase?"

"He's just being over-protective! You know how he is!"

"_Yes_, I know how he is. And he's right, Ty. This could very well be a trap for us, and the last thing we need is to lose you."

"And what about _you_?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Caleb – "

"Tyler, we need to get searching. You both take this floor and the basement. You know where I'll be. Meet back here if you don't find anything. If Chase happens to confront you, call me with your Power. Got it?"

Pogue responded with a "Yeah", and Tyler nodded, albeit feeling frustrated and reluctant. Caleb headed towards the stairwell, and then called over his shoulder,

"Stay out of trouble, boys."

--

Deatine's hand slowly stroked the side of Reid's face, brushing the stray locks of white-blonde hair off of his forehead. Infatuated, he gazed over the boy's features, wanting to memorize every color, every curve of his son before he died. His fingertips brushed over Reid's blue-ish tinged lips, wincing at the wheezing sound that escaped them. His hand traveled slowly downward to his neck, and he paused, feeling the slow, unstable pulse beneath.

"Deatine, you aren't getting _too_ attached now, are you?" Chase drawled suddenly as he leaned against the doorframe. He laughed quietly, "I'd _hate_ to see you cry when he dies."

The hand against the boy's neck was immediately removed, and the servant stepped back a foot from the table.

"No, Master."

"Good, good." Chase stepped into the room, his steps slow and deliberate. "This is all for the greater good, you know. Once I receive his power, we will finally have enough strength to defeat the Covenant. And then, well, we can do whatever we please. Don't you want that, Deatine?"

Deatine lowered his gaze from the floor, not daring to meet Chase's eyes. "Yes, Master."

Chase stepped farther into the room, eyeing the body on the metal table, "I take it you've administered the final dosage?"

"I – I…I was just about to – "

"Shh!" Chase's harsh voice cut through the room. Distantly, footsteps could be heard approaching. He smiled ruthlessly and turned to his servant. "It seems we have some guests."

And within a blink of an eye, Chase had disappeared.

--

Five minutes had passed of searching and Tyler was getting antsy with unease. Slowly opening another door to the first floor, he peeked in and found only a piano and a fireplace. He sighed, knowing without a doubt that, if anywhere, Chase would not make his hideout on the ground floor of a three story building (not including the basement). He turned to Pogue, who was across the hallway.

"I'm going to go check some rooms over there." Tyler pointed down the hallway, where the walls suddenly veered to the left, out of sight.

Pogue nodded. "Don't go too far." He returned and began checking more rooms.

On the verge of running, Tyler made his way down the hallway (checking one last time to see if Pogue wasn't watching), and opened the stairwell door that led to the basement.

--

The basement was dark, and Tyler coughed from the sudden attack of dust that filled his lungs. Peering around with unease, Tyler walked steadily forward, keeping his peripherals wide and alert in case of attack. But then, like a light at the end of a tunnel, he spotted a small room off to the side, a soft glow emitting from the doorway. He quickened his pace, footsteps becoming heavier, _knowing_ that if Reid was anywhere, it would be there. He entered the room at a run, and stopped immediately in his tracks.

There was Reid.

_There was Reid_, his best friend, his _brother_, lying nearly naked, ghostly pale and inert.

For a second, he didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think, but looked instead at the hunched man standing over the blonde.

His heart pounded furiously, "What the _fuck_ did you _do_?"

"I – " The man began.

"Get away from him!" Tyler yelled, his voice tight and unnatural sounding. He sprinted to the prone figure, eyes now obsidian, glowering at Deatine.

"I – I…"

"Reid!" Tyler shook him gently, "Reid, wake up!" Tyler's head snapped up to the servant and begged, "Do something! Untie him!"

"Get out of here," Deatine suddenly found his voice, and regained his composure, "You don't know who you're up against."

"No!" Tyler shouted, "_No_! You need to help me get him out of here! He's hurt!"

"Get out!"

"_Please_ – "

"Ah, enough trying, Deatine," The sly voice was abruptly behind Tyler. He jumped with surprise. "He had his chance to get away."

Tyler backed up, only now realizing Chase blocked the only exit out of the room, "C-Chase."

"Where are your brothers, Ty-Ty? They finally let you leave the house alone?"

Tyler's hands trembled as he glanced from Chase to Deatine to Reid, back finally back. He knew what he had to do, and with what was left of his courage, Tyler closed his eyes and called out to his brothers with his Power. A quick shock traveled through the room and upstairs. Opening his eyes, a small amount of relief came to him, "They're upstairs. And they're coming down here right now," Tyler took a breath as Chase's face broke out into a grin. Bewildered at the response, he continued, "This was a bad move, Chase. It's going to be three against one."

Chase took another step towards Tyler, the smirk never leaving his face, "Oh, I wouldn't count on that."

With a flick of his fingers, the metal door slammed shut. Another wave, and a desk and two filing cabinets crashed against the doorway. Tyler flinched.

"I think that will keep them occupied for awhile. Deatine, administer the final dose," Chase laughed and looked back at Tyler, "Say good-bye to blondie-bear over there."

Tyler's eyes grew wide, "Don't! Please, Deatine, you don't know what you're doing!"

"_Ha_, I wouldn't necessarily count on that. He knows very well what he's doing, don't you, Deatine?"

Deatine's gaze dropped to the floor.

Tyler stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Striding over to the servant's side, Chase placed a mocking hand on his shoulder, "Oh, don't be afraid to tell him. I'm sure he'd love to listen to you."

Again, Tyler shook his head. He tried to swallow, but his throat constricted and he coughed on the saliva. He shivered with fear, "I don't know what you mean."

Chase grinned, "Admit it, Deatine. Admit that Reid is your son, and you have been the only one torturing him while he's been here. You see, Tyler, I'm not _always_ the bad guy."

"You _kidnapped_ him!"

"Don't let me take all the credit. It was Deatine's idea in the first place."

"_Why_?" Tyler's voice cracked, and the one-syllable question seemed to suck all the air out of the room. He turned to Deatine, "Why would you kidnap your own son?"

Chase's smile grew wider, "Let me ask you this question: How long did it take for you to realize Reid was really gone?"

Tyler didn't respond. The question sunk in, and a sudden wave of realization and shame washed over him.

"Exactly. By the time you began your search, I was already half done with the procedure. I must admit, you would have been an excellent prospect, but your brothers would have noticed your absence in seconds."

This couldn't be happening. _Truly_, this must have been a dream. Bu then, he saw Reid. The white-blonde took a shuddering breath, as if able to hear their whole conversation, and the chains clinked softly as his head jerked to the right, facing Tyler.

Tyler shook his head, "You're wrong."

"Oh, don't bother denying the facts. If you truly cared about this kid, he wouldn't be lying near-dead on this table – "

"Stop it."

" – And I would already be dead. You would have rescued him _hours_ ago, and he – "

"_Stop it_!"

"…would be fine," Chase patted the blonde's cheek before stepping away, "Deatine, administer the final dose."

"Don't do it," Tyler was pleading now. Tears brimmed on the tips of his eyelashes, "He's your son. Reid is your_ son_."

A loud banging suddenly came from across the room. The desk and filing cabinets shuddered.

"Tyler! You in here?"

Tyler let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Chase growled at Deatine, "Do it!"

The door banged again, and Caleb's voice sounded distressed, "Tyler?"

"Caleb! I'm in here!" Tyler called back, and he turned to the servant, "Deatine, _please_. Look at your son. He needs you."

"Deatine if you don't – "

The cabinets shuddered again, "Tyler!"

" – I swear I will – "

"No."

Chase froze. Tyler froze. The servant had actually spoken. The only sound came from the pounding on the other side of the wall.

Chase blinked and stared hard at him, "What?"

"I said 'no'," The servant drew back the syringe, which had been hovering too closely above Reid's neck. Deatine took a step away from the table, towards Tyler, eyes never leaving Chase.

"You don't know what you've done," Chase's voice was dark, and dripping with venom. He held out his hand, "_Give_ me the syringe."

"No, _Chase_. You've used me far too long," Deatine held out the syringe to Tyler, who grasped it with trembling hands. He took a step forward, hatred and animosity finally surfacing as he realized how Chase had used him as a pawn.

Before Chase even had the time to react and conjure a ball of magic, Deatine was on him, fists pounding mercilessly at every angle.

Tyler stood rooted to the spot, watching in a detached fascination as Deatine sent a ground-shaking shockwave into Chase's chest. Muscles tore, ribs shattered, and Chase was left gurgling up blood, heaving for breath.

"Tyler, the syringe! Bring it here!"

It took a moment to realize he had been called, but then was stumbling over, eyes not able to tear from the broken body. Deatine held Chase by his throat, and with only a moment's hesitation, Tyler plunged the tip of the needle into Chase's vein.

Seconds passed, and Chase's convulsing body slowed.

He lay deadly still. The deed had been done.


End file.
